


Be My Bad Boy

by Nature_Artist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, Highschool AU, Jock!Will, M/M, Mortal AU, Nerd!Will, NewGuy!Nico, Punk!Nico, Slow Build, Sorry Nico I love you, lots of fluff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Artist/pseuds/Nature_Artist
Summary: There's a new boy in town and Will doesn't like the look of him. Is it his hair? His features? Maybe his clothes and accessories? No? His accent? Eyeliner?Oh no.Not againWill had a crush.And it's the schools new bad boy.Rated T for swearing.





	1. Oh No, Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfiction so hopefully it's up to your standards. Read the notes at the end for information of the next update and more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a new boy, and Will doesn't know how he feels until...  
> There we go. He's figured it out.

Will glared at the new boy in his usual seat, one in front and one the right of the seat he was sitting in now, just daring him to try something. He looked like trouble. To Will, anyway.

You could probably describe Will as a kind of nerd. He was never late, always had everything done in class and got great grades. The teachers loved him. And so did the students. He was also sort of a jock. Captain of the basketball team, he was tall, standing at a height of 6'2", muscular, all those workouts really did wonders for his physique, and good looks, inherited from his father. He wanted to be a doctor when he was older, and follow in his father's footsteps, which made his family more than proud. With all this and his brains, he was referred to as a 'chick magnet' by his best friend Cecil, which always earned him an eye roll and a punch in the arm, especially as Will batted for the other team.

In short, Will had it all.  

The more he glared at the new guy, the more confused he got on why he was glaring in the first place. Was it the fact that he was sitting in Will's usual seat? Not really, he didn't mind sitting in the back row. But, what was it?

Was it his hairstyle? The black messy hair styled in a punk undercut, ridiculously long at the front so it hung over his eyes? Is that what made Will anxious? He didn't think so. The haircut really suited the stranger after all.

Maybe it was his flawless olive tan complexion. He had no blemishes or spots, only two freckles underneath his left eye. Is that what made him seem so untrustworthy? The fact that he seemed flawless?

Maybe it was his feminine features which made him look too young to be Will's own age. Big, wide, dark brown eyes that appeared almost black, frames with long, dark lashes, his perfectly arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, small nose, sharp jawline and pretty pink bow-shaped lips. Will didn't think it was any of those either. It just made him look ridiculously good-looking and cute, but he could tell by the boy's body language, he did not think this way himself.

Could it be his clothes? His black skinny jeans that hugged his legs but still appeared baggy at the same time? His oversized black tee shirt that hid and hinted at the skinny, slight body underneath? His combat boots which were small compared to Will's own shoes? Or his black leather jacket slung around the back of his chair? Is that what made Will wary? He didn't think so.

Could it be his makeup and accessories that added to the don't-care attitude that surrounded the boy? The two silver rings on his right hand, perfectly painted black nail polish, the black bracelets on his left wrist, some leather, some studded, some string or thread. Was it the black stud earrings or the two silver ring cartilage piercings on his left ear that matched his lip ring that made Will feel like he should keep his distance? That wasn't it...

Maybe it was the kid's gorgeous Italian accent when he introduced himself as Nico di Angelo, because of course he's Italian! And the way his name falls off the tongue so delightfully. Was that what made Will shiver?

What about the silver army tags he wore on a chain around his neck that added to the mystery that was Nico di Angelo? Or the perfectly applied black eyeliner that surrounded his eyes that made them stand out and made Will's heart beat faster because Nico di Angelo was per-

Oh no.

This can't be happening...

Not again...

He couldn't have a crush on the new guy, could he?

Will's eyes widened.

"Shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment I tell me how I did, if you liked it, or if there were any mistakes in my writing. The next chapter should be our be next weekend if not earlier.
> 
> Bye! X


	2. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes and talks to Will after class, it doesn't go as planned but they end up partners for a music assignement. Nico shocks Will with his talent but accidentally adds more mystery to his character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is much earlier than I said I was going to upload, but because I am a terrible student, I decided to procrastinate. 
> 
> I have done this chapter in first person perspective and changed between Will's and Nico's POV. I hope you like it, and please read the notes at the end of the chapter. Thank you! Enjoy!
> 
> X

**Will**

The bell rung and I jumped out of my seat, throwing my notebook into my bag and slinging it over one shoulder, skipping my pen into a pocket. I wanted to introduce myself to Nico before the boy left. 

I walked towards him slowly, not wanting to make a bad first impression, and not needing to rush as the boy hadn't stood up yet. As he straightened up from his bag, I appeared infront of him. 

"Hi! I'm Will Solace!" I greeted cheerfully, extending a hand towards the boy. 

Nico eyes the hand wearing, not taking it, instead saying hesitantly, "Nico."

"I know. Nico di Angelo. Italian, right?" I asked, smiling widely. 

He nodded wearily. Then looked away. "Yeah...I should probably go..." He stood up slowly, not even reaching my shoulder and picking up his bag. 

I chuckled, smiling wider. He's adorable! And he's acting all shy! So cute! He didn't act at all now he looked...

Nico looked up at me and saw me staring, smiling widely. "What?" He said roughly, scowling. 

"You're just adorable! You're so small, and shy! It's just so cute!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. 

The boy blushed slightly but scowled deeper, giving me a death glare which made my smile falter. "I am _not_ adorable! And I am  _not_ small! Good. Bye." He punctuated his last words with a turn on his heels, walking away quickly, making zero noise on the tile floor.

A second later, I realised my mistake and jogged after him to catch up. He sure could walk fast!

"Hey!" I called after him. "Hey! Wait up! I'm sorry!" I finally got close enough to grab his wrist and spin him around, to which Nico ripped his arm out of my grip, holding it to his chest.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to let you know that you're going the wrong way. You're in music right? With me."

Nico looked down, his bangs falling into his eyes so that I couldn't see his face. Was he embarrassed? He gave a small nod which I answered with a smile.

"Follow me then!

 

**Nico**

I followed the overly happy boy - Will Solace - back down the corridor, walking back down the corridor I had just stormed up. How embarrassing. While we walked, I got lost in thought. 

Will had called me adorable. I didn't know what to think about that. No one had said that to me before - well, except my cousins to tease me, and I always responded with an eye roll and a punch in the arm. By I couldn't punch a stranger, especially when he was being nice. 

He had also called me small. And I hated that. I knew I was small, compared to the people here, anyway. Back in Italy, it wasn't that bad, but here, pretty much everybody towered over me, Will being a prime example. 

He must be at least 6 foot, and had great surfer looks - golden tan matched with golden blonde curly hair which framed his face, and startling sky blue eyes. He had a wide build and was obviously very muscled and toned. He had many freckled which enhanced his good looks and wore colourful clothing - khaki knee-length shorts and and orange tee shirt, which showed off his arm muscles. Not that I noticed any of this. Of course not!

He waved and nodded to many people as they walked and I saw many girls, and a few guys, swoon. I scowled at that, but was unsure why. 

"-llo? Earth to Nico?" Will said, waving his hand in front of my face. That was when I realised that I had zoned off. I swatted Will's hand away and glared at him. 

"What?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. That made Will chuckle for some reason.

"I said we're here di Angelo." He opened the door and gestured me into the classroom. Inside there were many practice rooms, filled with instruments. There were only two seats left in the room, beside each other. Great. I was stuck with him now. 

The teacher went through the roll call and started to explain what the worm would be for now until Christmas. I rested my was on the desk infront of me and kicked out her voice, trying to sort my thought, until I heard my name being called. "Nico di Angeo and... Will Solace. You will be partners."

My head shot off the desk. "What?!" I blurted out. 

Will scowled at me. "Not too happy about it either Sunshine."

I glared, but inside I was freaking out, super confused. 

Sunshine? Did he just call me sunshine? Did I just  _like_ him calling me Sunshine?

 

**Will**

Shit. I just called him Sunshine! Why? Why me? Why did I do that?

And I said I wasn't happy about it! Of course I'm happy about it. Oh god, I'm a terrible liar! He's gonna know I'm lying! Why, why why?!

I started internally freaking out, but on the outside I just glared back at him. Finally, he backed down and I smiled. "Come on then." I stood up, staring down at him. 

"Where are we going?" He cocked his head to one side, looking like a confused puppy.

I just sighed. "You weren't listening, were you?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Just come on." I turned on my heel and didn't look to see if he followed, walking into a practice room with a drum kit, piano, violin, and guitar. I heard him shut the door behind him and I spun back around. "We have to write and perform a song."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Great." He muttered sarcastically. 

I nodded in agreement. "Can you even play an instrument? Or even sing?" I questioned, expecting a negative answer. 

He bristled at my question. "Of course I can!" He sounded offended. 

I crosses my arms. "Prove it." I stated, knowing he would. He was just that kind of guy to prove anyone wrong who doubted him. 

Nico lifted the guitar, tuned it by ear then started to play. It was a slow, gentle, bittersweet melody that seemed to be filled with regret. 

When it was finished he put it down and wordlessly picked up the violin, tuning it in the same way he did the guitar. I stayed quiet also, letting Nico have the silence he needed to concentrate. 

This song was filled with sorrow, and longing. It was heartfelt and my eyes started to feel damp, though Nico looked indifferent while he was playing. 

When that was over he moved to the piano, slowly sitting down, posture perfect as he positioned his hands over the keys. He took a deep breath and started to play. This one was much longer than the others, full of emotion. The song itself was hesitant, which he knew Nico did on purpose to make the song more powerful. It was filled with heartbreak, and this time I actually started crying, silent tears slipping down my cheeks as I watched in awe. 

When he was done, he turned to look at me, and I realised he wore his mask of indifference to hide his sadness, but his eyes were an open book. Will could see the grief and sadness deep in them, line shattered glass. 

"Th-that was beautiful. You wrote them?" Will guessed. 

Nico nodded, not saying anything, but taking out his phone when it buzzed, reading the message and dismissing it without replying. 

 

**Nico**

Why did I do that? I had never ever played anyone those songs, and here I was just playing them to some guy I barely knew?

I avoided his eye until he cleared his throat. "Can you play that for the cl-"

"No."

"But-"

"No! I don't care what you have to say about it Solace." I finally looked at him, glaring, and he let it drop. 

"We're going to have to meet up out of school for this. Your house maybe?"

I tensed up. "Not a good idea." I said stiffly. 

Will looked at me curiously and frowned but didn't say anything. "Mine them. Give me your phone." He put out his hand and I unlocked it then handed it over reluctantly, watching as he added his contact details then fired himself a quick text to get my number. "I'll text you when it's a good time." The bell rang. "See you Ni-"

I was already out the door.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Will wasn't in any more of my classes, and I was half thankful for it. 

During the last class, I watched the clock like a hawk, dreading for the end of the day. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter! Please comment on whether you liked it, or if you preferred the other chapter. Should I keep it in first person or change it back? Up to you guys! Why do you think Nico dreads the end of the day? Why does he not want Will over? Comment to let me know your guesses! The next chapter will be out within a week, also, I have started a prompts Fanfiction for PJO, so leave prompts you would like to see in the comments of this story, or the prompts one. See you soon. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> X


	3. It's Always The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of both Will's and Nico's home lives. (I wanted this to be longer but didn't have enough time, so there will be more home development in later chapters.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have decided to continue the story in first person, so I hope you like.  
> I will try update every Sunday from now on but sometimes that won't be possible because of schoolwork, and some weeks I may update earlier, depending on how much I have written and how happy I am with that chapter.  
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> X

**Nico**

I took a deep breath as the bell rang, hoping for the best as I was first out of the classroom, and one of the first out of the school gates. I had to get home quickly. 

I sped walked down the road, but as soon as I had turned a corner with no school kids to see me, I broke into a sprint. 

I got to my new avenue in 10 minutes and I stopped outside to catch my breath. I stared at where I will be living for the next few years and sighed. That was a depressing thought. I almost laughed at that - like I needed any more of them. 

I braced myself as I walked down the path and opened the door as quietly as possible. It didn't creak like at our old house - always a good sign. Maybe my luck would hold out?

**Will**

I smiled as I left the school grounds. Time to go home. I took my time walking home, getting there in around 25 minutes as I pushed open the door. 

"I'm home!" I called out. The house smelled like cookies. Mom had been baking. 

"In the kitchen! I made your favourite!" I smiled and dropped my bag at the door, bursting into the kitchen and hugging first my mom, then my little sister. 

"Hey baby! What have you been doing today?"

"I drew you a picture!" She said happily. Emma was 4, and she lover drawing. She would be a little artist one day, mark my words. She held out a picture and shoved it into my hand. 

I looked down at the scribbles of colour which slightly represented a house, and chuckled. "That's amazing Emma! Let's get some cookies, yeah?"

After grabbing some cookies, and talking to mom and telling her about my day, leaving out the parts about Nico, I went upstairs to start on homework. 

**Nico**

It didn't. 

As soon as I closed the door, heavy footfalls came my way. I turned around and braced myself for what was about to come, but was surprised. My dad was dressed up! 

Hades wore a tuxedo, and his hair was neatly combed and slicked back. I gaped at him. 

"I am meeting Persephone and we are going out for dinner. We are having appetisers here and she will be here in an hour. I suggest that you make them quickly before you get out of my sight." He said coldly. I sighed in relief. My luck did hold after all. 

I nodded and slipped around him, leaving my schoolbag at the bottom of the stairs and hurrying to the kitchen. 

Once there I opened the fridge. All there was was strawberries, celery, raspberries and carrots, as well as some sort of salad dressing. Great. Just great. 

I began searching the cupboards and all I found was dark chocolate, hummus, wine and some pasta sheets. I took the hummus and chocolate, leaving the rest and taking everything out of the fridge, except the dressing. There wasn't anything in the freezer either. Classic Hadez, never going shopping. 

I broke up the chocolate and began to melt it over boiling water before beginning to chop up the berries and vegetables. 

Once everything was chopped, I arranged the celery and carrot into bowls, a bowl of hummus on the side, and speared the fruit on some wooden sticks I found, drizzling them with the dark chocolate and arranging them on a plate. 

I brought them through to the living room and set them on the table, glad that Hades wasn't there. I stared at them for a minute. I hoped that it would be okay, it was all there was to work with. There hadn't been time to go shopping yesterday when we moved and it was obvious that Hades wouldn't. He barely had a job but he would never do anything for the house. 

I grabbed my bag and hurried upstairs, glad my 'father' hadn't seen me. 

**Will**

I sighed contently as I closed my book, finished homework. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to wander, and wander it did. It wandered right over to a boy in black. Nico di Angelo. Wasn't that boy something. I wondered what he was doing. 

Was he sitting down to dinner with his family? Doing his homework? Maybe playing with a pet cat or dog? God knew, and I didn't. But I wish that I did. 

Was Nico's house like his own? Did he have any brothers or sisters? Did he-

God was I in deep. I only met him this morning. I need to stop. 

But I can't! He's so gorgeous, and mysterious, and...I just want to know him!

"Dinner!"

"Coming!" I looked in the mirror, trying to wipe the stupid grin off my face before running downstairs, suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of my mom's home-made pie. 

**Nico**

I tiptoed up to my room and closed the door, locking it. Luckily this one had a lock, I knew better from the last house to leave it unlocked. I turned around and sighed. 

My bed was an old mattress and an old duvet. I had stolen a pillow without Hades noticing, as well as some bedsheets, but I didn't have a bedframe. 

In the corner I had a set of drawers, the top right hand corner drawer missing, and beside that was and old desk and chair. Home. Apparently anyway. 

I gently put my bag on the mattress. I had all my valuables and prized possessions inside as I didn't have a hiding spot for them yet and I couldn't leave them where Hades could find them. 

From my pocket, I pulled out a scalpel which I found in the teachers cupboard from art class. I moved the mattress over and started to pry a floor board away. It took a few minutes, but eventually I got it. I grinned as it revealed a small hollow. 

I pulled my bag towards me and started to load my things into it - a card game figuring, a rose gold hair clip, a locket, a phone, money, a fake ID so I could get a job and before I closed it, I pulled off my army chain and my rings so Hades couldn't take them off me, adding the scalpel and placed the board back, pulling my mattress back over it, just in time as there was a doorbell ring. I heard Hades yell through the door for me to be quiet until they leave.

I sigh quietly, accepting my fate.

Why would I think that it would be any different in a new place?  

After all, it's always the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update!  
> Please comment to tell me what you thought of it, or if I made any mistakes!  
> See you next week!
> 
> X


	4. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short snippet of a part of Nico's home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that this update is late. Awful, I know, forth update and late already, but I have a massive art deadline coming up. 
> 
> I have done my cover, experiments, sketches and research but I still have my copy, originals and miniture outcome to have finished by Monday. I know that probably made no sense to you. Sorry. I'll shut up now. 
> 
> There is some physical abuse in this chapter. If you do not wish to read this, skip to the first break.  
> Thanks
> 
> X

**Nico**

I woke up the next morning, groaning as my alarm blared. I was stiff from the awful mattress. I stumbled to my feet, hitting the alarm off in the process.

I crept across the hall as to not wake my father and had a quick shower, throwing on a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and some socks, before making my way downstairs. 

I padded into the kitchen. Then froze. "Hello father."

Hades looked up at me, glaring. "What are you doing boy?"

"School."

"What do you mean, school?" Hades stood up from the stool he was sitting on, towering over me. I gulped. 

"G-getting ready to go to school."

"No. You are going to get a job and earn money for me. You don't need school."

I scowled at that, glaring back. School was my only break from this monster, I would not let him take that away from me. "No! I'm-"

I stumbled backwards, falling against the wall as Hades swung at me, punching my shoulder, hard. I made no reaction, not wanting to give him any satisfaction. 

He swung again. And again. And again. Until I was on the floor, arms over my head. He didn't speak. And I didn't either. He kicked me onto my back and I stared up at him as he placed a boot over my chest, pressing down hard. My breaths came out raspy. 

He grinned down at me demonically before stamping hard on my arm, then my head, making me pass out. 

 

* * *

 

He didn't speak, during the beating I got his message well enough. After all, actions speak louder than words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one was so short. Next update will be much longer to hopefully make up for it.  
> Hopefully my next update will go up on Sunday. If you spot any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them ASAP. Please comment to let me know what you think and kudos are always appreciated. ,':)  
> Love you all, thanks for reading. 
> 
> X


	5. No Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds out Nico is in his home room but he is late. Music is first and saying that Will isn't happy that Nico was late is an understatement.   
> Nico struggles once again to make it to school - only this time it's a different school. Does it make it any easier? Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not dead! Yay!
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update guys. There has just been a lot of stress building up on me as I got more and more deadlines coming up to the half term. Half term is here now though, and on that thought. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!
> 
> I only have art deadlines until I'm back to school next week so hopefully I'll get another chapter out on Sunday and I'll try keep to every Sunday.

**Will**

I came bursting into my homeroom at exactly 9 o'clock, smiling at everyone as I took a seat. As Mr. Bruner started the register, I let myself zone out. Until he called out Nico. I sat up quickly, my inner voice screaming 'what?!?' I looked around quickly. Nico wasn't there. He was late.

That made me frown. It's his second day and he's late already? We had music today as well! I sighed and sat grumpily until the bell rang, signalling us all to move to our first class.

Music. I grimaced as I sat down at the piano and ran through some scales and chords, thinking what I'd do to Nico when he finally shows up.

* * *

 

**Nico**

I came to groaning. At first, I was confused as to where I was and why I was there, but it all came back to me when I tried so get up, pain ripping through me. Oh yeah. That's why. 

I made my way - with lots of struggling - to my feet. Hades had just left me on the floor. Of course.

I didn't bother trying to find food. If there was anything left from yesterday, it would be gone by now. The kitchen emptied by Hades before leaving. Probably to a bar somewhere.

I tried my hardest not to whimper as I made my way slowly up the stairs, clutching my chest with my good arm to try and give it some support.

Once I got to my room, I moved my mattress to get to my phone. Checking the time I realised I was late. Great. Just great. It's already 9 o'clock. 

I threw on my chain and rings before grabbing my money also, slipping it and my phone into my back pocket. I then made my way to the bathroom, dragging my bag on the floor behind me.

I took off my tank top and looked in the mirror. I looked a right mess.

A large purple bruise has blossomed across my chest, and my right shoulder was cut and still bleeding from where his rings had tore my skin. I had another large bruise across my cheekbone, petals of the ugly flower reaching down towards my jaw. I laughed at the awfulness of the situation. At least, I did. Until the pain was too much to continue.

I found some pain killers in the cabinet, taking two and putting the rest in my pocket before digging some things out of my school bag: concealer, eyeliner and bandages. I knew that concealer is quite a girly thing, and I suppose you could say that eyeliner is too, but I needed something to cover the marks Hades left on my skin. 

After my makeup was done, I wrapped the bandage around my shoulder to stem the bleeding, before slipping my tank back on and grabbing a jacket to hide the bandage.

I sighed before leaving the house and shuffling to school as quickly as possible, but not after I checked my timetable.

Fuck my life.

Will is gonna kill me .

* * *

 

**Will**

I'm gonna kill him! He shuffled into class half way through, refusing to explain to the teacher where he has been, earning him an after school detention for being late and for, 'cheek'. He slumped into a chair in our practice room without saying a word to me.

"What the fuck Nico?" I hissed. All he did in response was raise an eyebrow. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to show up so we can start on the project and you won't even explain yourself?"

Nico started, having no reaction for a beat before shrugging and closing his eyes. 

I stared at him. Was this kid serious? Boy, was I wrong about him yesterday. Shy, sweet and cute? How could I have been fooled?

I scoffed before turning back to the piano, focusing on my scales once more.

* * *

 

**Nico**

I let out a quiet breath, trying my hardest not to answer Will's questions. I saw the fury in my eyes and it was all I could do to not recoil. I didn't want that look aimed at me. 

But all I could do is sit there.

Questions lead to more questions and no one can find out. I don't know what he would do if anyone did know. Maybe kill me. He's threatened before. I can't let anyone know. Just keep quiet. Must keep...

* * *

 

**Will**

I let out an angry puff of air. Once the hell rang I left straight away, not wanting to be in the same room as him any longer. We have to figure out a time to get together outside of school, but that will have to wait. Wait until he's gotten his shit together.

* * *

 

**Nico**

I was glad when Will left so quickly. That way he couldn't see me struggle to my feet, or hold back a yelp when I moved my shoulder to swing my bag on. He wouldn't see my discomfort. My pain. And no one seeing means no questions. No questions means no answers. I can't give answers. Giving answers is showing weakness. No weakness. No answers. No questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait!
> 
> Please comment what you thought and if I made any mistakes let me know! 
> 
> Leave kudos! <3
> 
> Love you guys and I'll see you next week!
> 
> X


End file.
